


Remember When We Were Young

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has a date. Danny isn't pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When We Were Young

Eight year old Grace has her first date. No really. She does. And with Tommy from school. Why Rachel agreed to allow his little Monkey to go out is beyond him. But Grace is excited, and so are Anakalia and Michael, who will also be going on said date with Grace. And if Grace is going on a date, so is Danny.

“Really, Rachel.” Danny says as he paces in her living room, “Who agrees to their eight year old daughter going on a date?!”

Rachel sighed, “Daniel, it’s not exactly a dates.” She’s rummaging in her purse for something, “And I agreed because Grace asked and her other friends are going as well.”

“Well, what is this date?” Danny asked as he sat on the couch, “Tell me all about it.” He gave a sigh.

“Grace and three of her friends from school would like to go to the movies…” Rachel said, “This weekend.”

Danny blinked, “This weekend?” he asked, “as in my weekend with Grace?”

“Yes Daniel.” Rachel said exasperatedly, “You will still get to spend plenty of time with Grace. The movie is 90 minutes long. I’m sure you will enjoy it too.”

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and gave another sigh, “what movie am I going to see?”

“Oh I’m not sure…” Rachel said, “One of those old movies showing at the cheap cinemas.”

Danny was about to reply when he heard the laughter of children entering the house from the patio. Grace and her friends. Danny stood up and put on his best smile to greet his daughter and her friends, “Ready to go Monkey?” he asked when she appeared.

“All ready Danno!” she said with a smile

“After you…” he said with a wave of his hands and gesturing for the four children to walk a head of him.

As they exited the house, Danny caught sight of Tommy casually talk a hold of Grace’s hand, and his heart broke just a little when she didn’t let it go.


End file.
